


Bleeding America

by andieisawesome2, Miss17Understood



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2p verse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Gore, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America (Ameila) takes a wrong turn into the 2p world and finds herself in some serious trouble. Will our favorite heroine make it out of this twisted world and find her back home? Stay tune for next week's episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding America

Bleeding America 

Ship: 1p NyoAmerica (Amelia)/2p NyoAmerica (Emily)  
Rated: MA (18)  
Warnings: Blood, cursing, gore, humiliation, selfcest?, Yuri, Strap on, Noncon, Dirty talking  
Characters: NyoAmerica (Amelia), 2P NyoAmerica (Emily), 2P NyoFrance (Francille), 2P NyoJapan (Akako), 2P NyoEngland (Rose)  
Au: 2pverse  
A/N: This is truly the most gore I have ever written and I am very excited for it.  
Word count: 2,538

I don’t know how I got here or what this place is; but it sure does creep me the fuck out. I’m the heroine Amelia F Jones.I was fooling around with Elizabeth’s magic stuff when I sorta kinda opened up a portal to another world. I first thought not to go in; but then thought since I am such a tough heroine there would be no trouble. So with my baseball bat on my shoulder, I walked through the portal only to see a world with ravaged red land. My eyes widen in shock when I saw that good old Statue of Liberty was torn down. Her body laid in front of me in pieces and her face showed despair.  
“W-who would do this?” I whispered to myself, hands balled up into fists. Anger shook me to my very core and I was ready to tear apart the monster that dared disgrace such a proud symbol to my people.  
“Hey who are you!” A voice yelled and I whip around to see a girl with fair brown skin. Her hair is the same length as mine, but only a blood red color. She wore a white blouse that was tied under her breasts to show off her midriff and the six pack that she proudly showed off. Despite the muscles she had, she was still very curvy and slender. I saw that she was also wearing a brown bomber jacket along jean booty shorts that showed off her long slender legs. Finally the outfit is finished off with sunglasses that hid her eyes from me and worn cowboy boots.  
“Who are you?” I answered her question with my own question. She smirked at my, and the smirk caused a shiver of fear to roll down my spine. Her smirk was just saw sadistic looking on her flawless face.  
“Well if you aren’t going to answer me, then I guess I will tell you who I am.” She said then stopped a few inches in front you. I could feel myself shaking a bit in fear, the aura around her was even more terrifying than Russia’s when she was extremely angry. The aura was just pure evil, the type of aura that would be around the Joker if he was real. I tried to calm myself down so I wouldn’t visibly shake, I am the heroine after all. The woman then pulled off her sunglass to visible her blood red eyes. I saw pure sadistic evil in those eyes. “Formally I am known as the United States of America, informally the name is Emily F Jones.”  
She then placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it so hard I winced. She then leaned in and whispered; “And this is my domain bitch.” I knew instantly that this woman named Emily was powerful, and evil as hell. But I’m the heroine and it’s my job is to stomp out evil.  
“Well let me tell you something.” I whispered, Emily looking in your face. “I am Amelia F Jones, United States of America. As the heroine I will destroy you imposter.” I yelled, then raised up my fist before punching Emily in the face with all my strength. Emily smirked and took the punch head on, she was thrown back a few feet because of the punch.  
“That was a pretty good punch.” Emily mumbled with her head down. I got into a fighting stance. She then looked up with a wicked smirk on her face and sadism dancing in her eyes. “But it’s my turn down blondie!” Emily yelled then charged at me at a speed that caught me off guard. I could barely dodge the punch to my face; but I managed. I tried to counterattack; but Emily easily ducked out the way to raise her knee and slam it into my gut. The wind was knocked out of me and I doubled over in pain. I tried to recover fast, but Emily was faster. She grabbed my hair in painful death grip and slammed her knee into my face. I felt my nose break as I cried out in pain. Emily then raised my head and punches me hard in my eye, causing pain to shoot through me. I recovered and threw another punch, but Emily caught it and twisted my arm behind my back to the point of almost breaking. I cried out in pain, but was soon silenced as Emily pushed my head hard into the dirt.  
“Hmm I thought you were going to destroy blondie.” Emily said in a mocking sweet tone. I tried to glare at her, but she shoved my head into the dirt again. “I thought you were going to be way more interesting.”  
“Eat dick bitch!” I spat her, only to get another punch in the face.  
“I have to hand it to you, you are pretty feisty.” Emily says then smiled a very sadistic smile that scared the living shit out of me. “I’m going to have fun breaking you.” Emily then raised her fist and punches me hard in the face, my vision started to blur. I fought to stay awake, but I was already slipping into unconscious.  
“Just sleep, you aren’t going to win this.” Emily whispered into my ear and that was the last thing I heard as I passed out.  
When I came to, I was tied up. I tried to twist my hands out of the handcuffs. Fear gripped my heart and I had no idea where I was and how the hell I was going to get out. I tried to calm myself, but it wasn’t working. For the first time ever, I thought I was going to die in this place.  
“Look like someone’s awake.” I heard Emily’s voice in the darkness, followed by a laugh that caused my fear to grow.  
“You s-stupid bitch, let me the fuck go so I can kick your ass.” I yelled into the darkness. Emily walks out in a red robe and slaps me hard, it burned and stung as I felt warm liquid run down my cheeks. I realized it was my own blood, when she slapped me, her nails cut open my cheek. Emily cups my other cheek then leans in to lick the blood up.  
“Ah your blood is rich, I can’t wait to be covered in it.” Emily said with a laugh. It scared me, but I still tried to be strong. I couldn’t let this bitch win, good always wins over evil! I then felt Emily’s fingers traced over the slightly tan skin of my belly. “But before we do any of that, I want you to meet some… friends of mine.” Emily said with a pause. She then stood up and flicked a light on. As the light engulfed the room I realized we were in a small room with a window. When I looked at the window I saw the other nations. Yet they weren’t my friends. They were some twisted versions of my friends.  
“Hurry this up Emily, I do not have the time for this. Torture the girl and get it over with.” The evil version of France yelled through the window.  
“Now now, Francille I know you enjoy watching young girls like her be tortured.” An evil version of England said. “I sure do.” She turned and looked at me with this sickening sweet smile.  
“Will you all just shut up and watch.” Emily yelled then looked down at me. “Let’s start by causing you some pain shall we.” Emily pulls out a pocket knife and opens it. She then slides the cool blade along the skin of my belly, watching me as I try not to flinch away. Emily then smirks as she presses the blade down, ripping open the skin. It burns and I bite my lip as crimson blood pours from the wound. I tried not to let out a moan of pain and forced the tears back. “Not going to cry out for mercy huh? Oh well, you will be soon.” Emily then started to cut and slice certain parts of my body, gigging and smiling as she did. By the 20th cut tears rolled down my face, but I didn’t make a noise. I refused to show any weakness. Finally she was done and I sucked in a huge breath of air.  
“Now onto the main event.” Emily mumbles as she drops the red robe she was wearing onto the ground. She was naked with a big red strap on, I made a tiny squeak at the size of it. “Who wants to come in here and touch her as I fuck her.”  
“I wouldn’t mind that at all Emily.” The twisted version of Japan says and walks in. Emily lets me go, but I’m in too much pain to move.  
Emily moves into doggy style and whispers in my ear. “Time to fuck you like the bitch you are.” For some reason hearing that, turned me on. The twisted Japan walks over to me and lifts my chin up.  
“She looks like you Emily, do you get a kick out of torturing someone that looks like you.” Japan asked Emily as she rubs the tip of the strap on my moist pussy. All the pain caused a reaction that I never thought would happen, I was wet. Very fucking wet.  
“Nah I get a kick out of breaking bimbos.” Emily said then slamming into my womanhood without warning. My walls were stretched and the pain of that showed through my spine, yet it made me wetter. Japan started to feel up my double D breasts as Emily slammed in and out of my cunt. “Hey tell me Akako, does she have a slutty look on her face.” Emily asked as she thrusts deep and hard inside me.  
Akako smiled at me as she pinch my nipples hard causing me to moan out, she then says “In fact she does and it looks really cute on her. Fuck her harder.”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Emily said then pounded into me faster and harder. Emily then leaned over and whispered; “How does it feel slut, hmm? How does it feel to know that you’re being watch as I fuck you hard.” I bite my lip and say nothing as I ball up the blankets in my hand.  
“Come on moan for us pig, we know you want to. We know you like this, just hear all the disgusting sounds you cunt is making.” Akako said as she squeezed my face. She then forced two fingers down my throat and whispered one work. “Suck.” I didn’t want to, in fact I wanted to bite down on them hard. But the pleasure was clouding my mind as Emily fucked me from behind, so I sucked on them. Akako laughs and calls me a slut but I don’t care anymore, it feels too good to care. Emily pounded even harder into me as I sucked and licked Akako’s fingers  
“You are such a bimbo slut, I swear. You get off on this don’t you pig.” Emily yelled out as she thrusted into me.  
“Answer her you whore.” Akako said then pulled her fingers out my mouth. I let out a moan; but said nothing else. Then Akako slapped me across my face and yelled at me to answer her.  
“Yes, yes I love this. Please fuck me more.” I moaned out in pleasure then squealed as two fingers enter my backdoor.  
“Did you hear how she squealed like a pig when I put my fingers in her ass.” Akako said with a laugh as she thrust her fingers in and out of my ass.  
“Let’s see if she will squeal more with something bigger, get the didlo.” Emily said as she thrust in and out of me.  
“Lube?” Akako asked as she got a big black didlo from a dresser in the room. Emily shook her head no and Akako walked back over, then leaned down to whisper. “Get ready to squeal for me pig.” She then shoved the didlo in, stretching my hole enough to make me bleed. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out a scream of pain and pleasure. Akako and Emily laughed like mad women and Emily’s thrust got even faster and harder. I moaned and screamed for it to end, it felt like hours before it stopped. Emily fucked me in several positions with the other girls egging her on. By the end of it, I couldn’t even scream anymore.  
Finally Emily had me on my knees, licking and sucking on her strap on while she cackled evilly. She gripped my hair and shoved the strap on down my throat, causing me to gag and cry more. But I let it happen, I had no fight left in anymore. I didn’t care what they did to me anymore.  
“Well I have no need for a broken slut anymore.” Emily said then pushed me away. “Time to kill you.” My eyes widen and I sat up quickly, Emily looked down at me.  
“Please Madam please, don’t kill me please. Use me, fuck me, hurt me I don’t care don’t kill me though please.” I begged for her, crawling over before gripping her leg. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued to beg for mercy. Heroines don’t beg for mercy,but I’m no longer a heroine. I’m simple girl who wants to live.  
“Oh you would give up your body just to live huh?” Emily asked and I quickly nodded. Emily smiled then turned around grabbing something. “Okay I let you live you.” My face brightens up and I was ready to say thank you until, whack!

3rd Person 

Emily crushed Amelia’s skull with one simple swing of her nail bat before she whispering; “Kidding, I have no need for a worthless pig who is willing to give herself up for her life.” Amelia’s lifeless body fell to the ground, bleeding pouring from her mouth, and nose. Emily stared down with a smirk on her face, before she placed her foot on Amelia’s head, slowly putting pressure down until blood exploded all over the room.  
“That was so much fun!” Rose said with her hands high the air. “Who should we torture next!”  
“I say the 1p version of me.” Akako said. “I do love selfcest with a passion.”  
“Then let set the stage poppets, I will go get my spell book.” Rose said with a giggle then skipped off.  
“That was a lot of fun.” Emily said to no one, everyone in the room turned to her. “Let’s have some more fun and take the rest of the 1ps out.” Emily said then started to laugh a laugh that was fit for a madwoman.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever doing gore or any type of dark fic like this and I have to say it is really good.


End file.
